Helmet Hair
by moonswirl
Summary: Gleekathon, day thirty-nine: Kurt goes to Finn about joining the football team Preggers . mix mash 8/9


_So the hiatus is over, I did my twenty-one ficlets and all... but I didn't want to stop ;) So I'm not! I want to see how long I can keep this up, one every day, so off we go :)_

_Also, some of them will be series, not related to one another but tied together by a common element. This first series I've called the "Mix Mash" series. I put the names of 18 Glee characters in a box, pulled them out in pairs, some odder than others, to write a ficlet over._

_Today: **Mix Mash 8 of 9: Finn and Kurt**_

* * *

**"Helmet Hair"  
Finn & Kurt**

If he'd had to go to anyone else than Finn with this request, he knew he couldn't have gone through with it. If it wasn't so important, he wouldn't have bothered. But he'd gotten himself stuck in this lie, and now he just had to go through with it as best he could. He had to do this, for his sake… for his father's sake.

Right off the bat, the approach was covered in misunderstandings. Finn had thought he was asking him out… for one fleeting second, he'd wondered about the possibility he would have said yes, but then he'd retreated into his internal closet, denying that he was gay.

After the slight misunderstanding, he knew he had to get right to the point. He pulled Finn into the hall, not wanting the 'audience' of the rest of Glee Club.

"Something wrong?" Finn asked.

"I need your help with something. It's going to sound strange but I need you to get me a spot on the football team." Finn's confusion shifted into amusement, accompanied by a smirk he tried to hide.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, I'm as shocked as you are ," Kurt looked around.

"Why are you doing it then?" Finn shrugged, back to confusion.

"Brittany…" Kurt shook his head, fixing his fringe.

"You're… joining because of Brittany? I didn't know you liked…"

"What? No! No, no… no…" Kurt sputtered. "No," he chuckled. "I don't…"

"Santana?" Finn tried again.

"It's not the cheerleaders," Kurt was getting exasperated. "Not that way. I'll spare you the gory details and cut to the part where my father is expecting me to be out on that field at the next game."

Finn was still grasping at straws. "With the Cheerios?"

"With the football team," his patience was spent.

"Why does your father think you're on the team?" Finn wasn't thrown.

"Well, I told him… after Brittany said I was on it," Kurt explained. "Now he wants to see me play, except… I'm not on the team… yet," he had his confidence back on track. "That's where you come in. I need you to get your coach to let me audition."

"Try out," Finn corrected.

"Whatever," Kurt carried on. "So… Can I count on you?"

"Are you sure you want to do this? I mean those guys are huge, and you…" Finn looked him up and down.

"Brittany said something about a kicker?" Kurt spoke like someone who had no idea what they were saying.

"Oh… yeah," Finn nodded. "Well I guess I can help you work, then just come down to the field during practice and ask the coach. I'll be there to back you up." Kurt hadn't even gotten to present himself to the coach, to being accepted on to the team, yet knowing that Finn was ready to see him through it, he already felt he'd achieved what he'd set out to do.

"Thank you, Finn. Really, it means a lot, more than you know," Kurt nodded, filled with hope.

"Yeah, no problem," Finn patted Kurt's arm, knocking a smile on to his face. Soon they had set up a time to get together for practice and they returned into the rehearsal room with the rest of the club.

When he joined Finn on the field, to practice, he felt cautiously prepared, carrying his radio. Finn was waiting on him, a football and helmet in hand.

"What's that for?" Kurt nodded to the helmet.

"I thought it might be useful, for you to get used to it," he explained, holding the helmet out.

"Uh, no," Kurt scoffed. "Thank you, but I'll do fine without it," his hand absent-mindedly went to his hair.

"You're going to have to put it on eventually," Finn pointed out. Kurt's face twisted into a resigned frown as he put his radio down and snatched the helmet from Finn's hand. He stared at it for a moment.

"The things I'll do," he muttered to himself as he put it on. Finn, amused by this, asked the question that he hadn't quite found answered yet.

"Why are you doing it? I mean I know you've said, with your dad, but…" Kurt looked aside for a moment.

"You and I have more in common than just Glee Club. We've both lost a parent… we're both all the other parent has. And we both want nothing more than to make that parent proud." Finn's face read full understanding, and he gave a heartfelt nod. Once the moment had passed, Kurt reached back down to pick up his radio.

"What's that for?" Finn asked. Kurt smirked, pressing play. The opening notes of 'Single Ladies' caught Finn off guard. "What are you…"

"Warming up," he grabbed the football from Finn.

THE END


End file.
